Rain
by Saudastic
Summary: A five year old Sakura is left crying in the rain after being bullied. She began to worry when tragedy struck. Will she be rescued in time? ItaSaku OneShot, set before Itachi left.


"Billboard Brow!"

"Stop crying you baby!"

"Look guys, the baby is crying!"

"Wah, wah, wah. That's what you sound like, Billboard Brow!"

A cluster of children huddled near the edge of the woods at the training grounds. The subject of their hostility was currently collapsed into a sobbing heap upon the ground. Sakura Haruno, or Billboard Brow as the children have grown fond of calling her. A pink-haired five year-old with the misfortune of being born into a family of little honor. And to top it all off, she did have one hell of a forehead.

The bullies had gleefully tormented Sakura when she was practicing her shuriken jutsu. She had been told earlier that day at school that the Haruno family only produces terrible ninja. Determined to prove them wrong, she spent hours after school practicing, only to realize that she was terrible at it, just as the bullies at school had insisted. It didn't help that the same bullies ran into her on an excursion to find their kickball. They abandoned the search immediately at the prospect of needless cruelty.

And so, Sakura was bent over and weeping bitterly at her own inadequacy.

A strike of lightning interrupted her sobs and the bullies' sneers. While the kids had been absorbed by their harassing (or, in Sakura's case, harassment), they had failed to notice the ominous, black clouds gathering above their heads. Some of the bullies cringed or flinched at the lightning's appearance. Others squealed in surprise as the sudden sheets of rain drenched their clothes.

"Let's get out of here, you guys!" One of the kids cried. The children agreed and streaked towards town, leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind.

Sakura, numbed by the freezing rain, continued to cry into the dirt, indifferent to the storm.

'_I am useless,' _she thought despairingly. She curled into a ball, her body streaked with mud, and her hair tangled in grass and leaves.

A shadow perched atop a roof, apathetically scanning the townspeople of Konoha. As the sudden downpour of rain motivated the townspeople to run for cover, the shade did not flinch. It did not even react to the change in environment. Instead, it focused its blank stare on a group of kids sprinting from the training field.

"Let's hurry guys!" One of them shouted over the rain's patterings.

"Wait," One of them halted. The rest followed. "What about Billboard? She's still out there in the storm. What if something happ-"

"Shut up!" Another kid interrupted. "Why should we care about her?! She's useless and lame and not our friend!" The other kids glanced at each other uncertainly before nodding in agreement. They continued to run for cover, all thoughts of Sakura hastily cast aside.

The shadow brooded over what it had heard. It stood up when a presence stopped it in its tracks.

"Tenzou," The shade acknowledged his fellow ninja.

"Itachi-kun," Tenzou replied, his voice slightly muffled by the ANBU mask covering his face.

"What do you need?" Itachi asked.

" Danzou has a mission for you. You are to report to him immediately."

"Tsk." Itachi exhaled in annoyance. "Tenzou, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Act as if you haven't found me yet. I have some business to attend to." And with that, Itachi was gone. Tenzou sighed and scratched his head.

"But you didn't even let me confirm that I'd help you…" Tenzou grumbled to himself.

Sakura lay huddled on the ground, now quiet. She had cried herself into silence, her voice hoarse and raw. She numbly stared at the branches of the tree before her, the strands of her bangs obscuring her view.

"Stupid hair," she muttered, yanking at the pink threads. "I wish I could cut you all off. But then my forehead would look bigger."

Heavy droplets of rain pelted her skin, feeling like tiny punches bruising her with each impact. Hypersensitive and lonely, Sakura was an emotional wreck of a five year-old. And so, she sulked alone, beneath a tree in a thunderstorm.

A jagged streak of lighting illuminated the sky, immediately followed by a rumble of thunder that shook the ground. Sakura jumped, startled by how close it sounded.

"I'll be fine," She assured herself.

Blinding and swift, a dagger of lightning tore the tree before Sakura apart. She screamed and watched in horror as the wooden giant tumbled forward, looming above her. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to be crushed.

She was surprised when she felt strong arms wrap around her instead. Her eyes popped open and she observed her savior.

A man with long, dark hair gathered into a low ponytail carried her. He had intelligent black eyes and a kind face. Sakura gazed at him in shock until the man realized that she was awake.

"Hello," He said. "What is your name?"

"H-Haruno," Sakura croaked, her voice still hoarse from crying. "Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you." He replied airily. Sakura realized that the man was running while carrying her, but he did it so effortlessly that he did not even breath heavily.

"Y-You're a ninja, aren't you?" Sakura quavered nervously.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm gonna be one too." Sakura said with a quiet determination. "I'll be great." The man smiled at her..

"I'm sure you will," he reassured. "And you'll be a great kunoichi." She grinned at the man's kindness. Then she remembered the lightning….the tree.

"W-wait," She stuttered. "Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The man stopped on a rooftop, carrying Sakura bridal style. "This is the Haruno area of residency." He explained. "Which house is yours?"

"It's…a small house…It has a narrow staircase the leads out onto the street…" She described, trying to visualize her home.

"I see." The man ran a few meters before moving from the roof to the side of the building.

"How can you walk sideways?!" Sakura gasped.

"Chakra control." He replied simply. "It helps when you're a ninja."

"Chakra control…." She mused as he sped down the buildings. _'I'll do that then.' _She decided internally. _'I can get good at chakra control, I think' _Her thoughts were interrupted when the man came to a sudden halt, now standing upon a balcony.

"Is this your home?" He asked.

"Y-yes," She sputtered, shocked at the man's accuracy. He carefully place her onto her feet as rain continued to soak the two of them.

"Well, goodbye." The man said, turning away.

"Wait!" Sakura reached out and clutched his hand. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," He assured her humbly.

"Before you go," Sakura continued. "What's your name?"

The man smiled and turned to face her. He knelt down to eye level.

"Uchiha," He whispered. And he was gone. Sakura sprang forward and looked around, trying to find her mysterious rescuer.

"Uchiha!" She shouted into the rain. "Thanks again!" She took one last look into the rainy night and walked into her room.

'_Uchiha….' _She thought fondly. _'I like that name.'_


End file.
